fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Mirajane Strauss/Image Gallery
All Images of , including some bonus images which weren't put in the main article. Manga Mirajane's Guild Card.jpg|Mirajane's Guild Card Mirajane's_Satan Soul (Manga).jpg|Mirajane's Satan Soul (Manga Version) Mirajane chained by Gajeel.jpg|Mirajane tied up by Gajeel Young Mirajane.jpg|Mirajane when she was younger Mira Transforms into a fish fox and bird.jpg|Mirajane demonstrates Transformation Magic Mira Transfroms into Erza.jpg|Mira turns into Erza Mirajane watching the Anima take Lisanna.jpg|Mirajane watching the Anima take away Lisanna Mirajane beach.jpg|Miss Fairy Contest third place: Mirajane Mirajane and Azuma fight Hand to Hand.jpg|Mirajane and Azuma fight Hand to Hand Mirajane kicking Azuma.jpg|Mirajane kicking Azuma Everyone lending magic to Erza.jpg|Mirajane lending her power to Erza Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna are reunited.png|Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna reunited Volume14cover.jpg|Mirajane on the Cover of Volume 14 Volume6cover.jpg|Mirajane on the Cover of Volume 6 FAIRY TAIL01.jpg|Mirajane on the Cover of Chapter 1 50th Anniversary FT.jpg|Mirajane on the 50th Anniversary cover Azuma_vs_Mira_Lisanna.jpg|Mirajane and Lisanna confronted by Azuma Protecting_Lisanna.jpg|Mirajane protecting Lisanna Tenrou_Casualties.jpg|Mirajane, Gajeel, Elfman, and Evergreen rest after their battles Mirajane's Injury.jpg|Mirajane's injury in Manga and Anime Most Common Scenes in the Guild.jpg|Mirajane watching Guild Party After Seven Years.jpg|Mirajane partying with Fairy Tail in X791 Erza and Mira Prepare To Pay Debt.jpg|Preparing to beat up Twilight Ogre Anime Fairy Tail S-Class Mages.JPG|Mirajane with Erza and Gildarts on Opening 9 Opening_9.JPG|The S-Class teams on Opening 9 MirajaneIntroduction.jpg|Mirajane's intro Mirajane about to perform.jpg|Mirajane about to perform in the Miss Fairy Tail Contest Mirajane 01.jpg|Mirajane, Head Waitress miras pictures.JPG|Mirajane pictures for Sorcerer Magazine A young Mirajane.jpg|Tomboyish Mirajane as a kid Cooking_Mira_in_Natsu's_imagination.jpg|Cooking Mirajane (as a child) and your warning to run... FirstTrial.jpg|Trial Map A young Mirajane blushes.jpg|Young Mira blushes Miramaster.jpg|Master Mirajane Evil_Mirajane.png|Mirajane fighting Freed Contestants return back to normal.jpg|Mirajane and the other Ms. Fairy Tail Contestants turned back to normal Mirajane OVA 2.jpg|Mirajane in the Second OVA Satan_Soul_OVA_2.JPG|Mirajane in the Second OVA Episode 19 - Makarov in Mirajane.JPG|Makarov in Mirajane's Body Episode 72 - Natsu and Gray.JPG|Mirajane watching Natsu and Gray argue OVA 2 - Mirajane captured.JPG|Mirajane captured and Sol dancing Episode 71 - Mirajane's promise.JPG|Mirajane making a promise to Elfman Episode 69 - Erza's story.JPG|Mirajane listening to Elfman's story Lisanna's grave.jpg|Mirajane and Elfman at Lisanna's grave Makarov cry.jpg|Mirajane and Erza watch Makarov cry Mira's sleeping Magic.jpg|Mirajane using Sleep Magic Mirajane using the Light Pen.jpg|Mirajane using the Light Pen Mirajane.jpg|Mirajane Mira's fury.jpg|Mirajane's Magic Seal Mirajane cry.JPG|Mirajane crying Mirajane as a gecko and Elfman on Fantasia Parade.jpg|Mirajane on Fantasia Parade as a Gecko All Fairy Tail members.jpg|Mirajane with the other members of Fairy Tail Fairy Tail panicking after Changeling's effects.jpg|Mirajane and the rest of Fairy Tail under the effects of Changeling Last year winner - Jet.jpg|Mirajane holding an umbrella for Jet Mira cries.jpg|Mirajane cries Mirajane prof.png|Mirajane Makarov spanks Lucy.jpg|Mirajane watches as Makarov spanks Lucy Elf,_Mira,_Lisa.JPG|Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna sleeping on the Fairy Tail Guild Floor Episode 45 - Freed and Mirajane in the sky.jpg|Mirajane vs. Freed Mira vs Fried.jpg|Mirajane vs. Demon Freed Darkness Flare Bomb.jpg|Mirajane facing Darkness Flare Bomb Episode 45 - Mirajane takes Freed's hand.jpg|Mirajane taking Freed's hand Mira and Elfman's hapiness when they saw Lisanna.jpg|Mirajane and Elfman's happiness when they saw Lisanna Mirajane_when_she_was_first_introduced.jpg|Mirajane when she was first introduced ErzaVs.Mirajane.jpg|Mirajane vs. Erza Scarlet Mira%27s_crying_after_Lisanna_death.jpg|Mirajane crying after Lisanna's death Mira_shock.JPG|Mirajane after being hit on the head by Elfman Mirajane as a Magic Letter.jpg|Mirajane sends a Magic Letter to Makarov Mirajane's Demon Eyes.jpg|Mirajane's demon persona Mirajane pretends to be Lucy.jpg|Mirajane pretending to be Lucy MIrajane compressed by Phantom Lord giant.jpg|Mirajane compressed by Phantom Lord's Giant Mage Mirajane after being saved by Elfman.jpg|Mirajane after being saved by Elfman Mirajane, Erza, Cana, Juvia, Levy, and Bisca turned to stone.jpg|Mirajane turned to stone along with the other contestants. Mirajane's Satan Soul.jpg|Mirajane's Satan Soul Mirajane using Evil Spark on Freed.jpg|Mirajane using Evil Spark on Freed Justine Darkness Stream.jpg|Mirajane using Darkness Stream on Freed Justine Soul Extinction.jpg|Mirajane about to use Soul Extinction Demon blast.jpg|Mirajane using Demon Blast Mirajane using Evil Explosion.jpg|Mirajane using Evil Explosion Mirajane's Injury.jpg|Mirajane's injury in Manga and Anime Mirajane's Wild Imagination.jpg|Mirajane imagining what Elfman and Evergreen's baby would look like Towa no Kizuna Limited Edition Cover.jpg|Mirajane on the Towa no Kizuna Limited Edition Cover Towa no Kizuna Bonus Cover.jpg|Mirajane with Lisanna on the Towa no Kizuna Limited Edition Cover Take Over siblings reunited.JPG|Take Over siblings reunited Gildartss.jpg|Mirajane talking with Gildarts Macao arc.jpg|Mirajane on cover Elfman and Eve met Mira.jpg|Mirajane confronting Elfman and Evergreen Mirajane preparing to battle Elfman and Evergreen.JPG|Mirajane preparing to battle Elfman and Evergreen FT S-Class Trial Intro.jpg|Mirajane standing with Erza, Makarov, and Gildarts Met Mira.jpg|Demon Mirajane Satan vs Beast.jpg|Mirajane vs. Elfman Mirajane wings.jpg|Mirajane's Satan Soul Mirajane's Finisher.JPG|Mirajane's Finishing Attack Mirajane%27s_Dream_Knock.jpg|Mirajane's Dream Knock Video Clips Soul Extinction.gif|Mirajane using Soul Extinction Transformation.gif|Mirajane demonstrating Transformation Magic Mira's-Take-Over.gif|Mirajane transforming Category:Images of Mirajane Category:Gallery